


Intoxicating

by thatchoiboy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Smut, Vampires!au, ahhhhhh, blood-sucking.., definitely writing fluff after this lajdndf, dont say i didnt warn you, fledgling!jinhwan, idk how it turned out like this omfggg, it kinda just turned out this way soo whoops, jinhwan is a good boy, oho hoho smut, possessive!hanbin, pure-blood!hanbin, well...uhh..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Jinhwan’s blood is intoxicating and Hanbin can’t get enough of it





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> *unedited  
> it kinda just turned out this way... whoops?

_  
Hanbin-ah, I need you. _

 

Hanbin’s eyes flashed red as he read the text message from his beloved Jinan. He gathered his paperwork and rushed to get home, ready to snarl at the traffic lights that slowed him down. He couldn’t let Jinhwan wait as the latter needed to feed on him as soon as possible.

 

Jinhwan was a fledgling vampire, needing his mate’s blood to sustain his developing body as Hanbin had turned him not long ago. 

 

As soon as he arrives, he leaves his car on the driveway and slammed the front door open. He went to his shared bedroom with Jinhwan, finding the other gulping on a pack of blood and threw it on the floor with the rest of the other finished packs. His orange eyes locked with Hanbin’s red ones and Hanbin didn’t need to hesitate and embraced the older, tilting his neck to the side so his lover can get a better angle.

 

Jinhwan’s tiny fangs plunged into the area near his collarbone, he groaned not from the sting but from the slight pleasure that it gave him. Hanbin pulled Jinhwan unto his lap, changing their positions so Hanbin could lean against the headboard of the bed as he lets Jinhwan drink his fill, closing his eyes and caressing the older’s hair.

 

Hanbin felt Jinhwan stop, pulling away and licking the wound he inflicted on his neck. He lifts his head up to find Hanbin staring at him with lust and hunger in his eyes. Jinhwan bit his lower lip and that was enough for Hanbin to grab the back of his neck and slammed his lips against his, the pure-blood humming in appreciation as Jinhwan willingly opened his mouth, his tongue swirling with Hanbin’s and he moans. 

 

“I can’t believe you thought those lousy blood packs can satisfy your thirst.” Hanbin murmured against his jaw as he broke the kiss, groaning at the string saliva between their tongues. Jinhwan whimpered as Hanbin took the skin on the back of his ear between his teeth and sucked, leaving a bright red kiss mark. “I’m the only one who can satisfy you, Jinan, _ no one else _ .” Hanbin’s eyes turned red as he grew out his fangs, plunging them into Jinhwan’s throat as he engulfed pints of blood from Jinhwan’s system as the older gasped in shock. 

 

Hanbin could feel and hear Jinhwan’s heart rate increase, his breathing growing heavier each minute and only stopped when he felt the older go almost limp into his arms, his eyes dilated, and his trembling fingers clutching Hanbin’s dress shirt tightly.

 

“H-hanbin...ah” Jinhwan cried as felt the younger’s arousal growing and slowly grind upwards. Hanbin smirked and swiftly removed Jinhwan’s shirt, admiring the pale, soft skin with his marks adorning his chest. He brushed his thumbs against the fledgling’s nipples, watching him squirm and arch his back from sensitivity. Hanbin took one sensitive nub in between his lips and sucked it ferociously, looking up to see Jinhwan’s lewd face as he threw his head back with a cry. 

While Hanbin gave the other nub the same treatment, Jinhwan freed himself of his boxers, leaving him bare naked for Hanbin’s hungry gaze to feast. He unbuttoned Hanbin’s shirt slowly, his soft fingers caressing the tattoo on his left chest. Hanbin trailed a finger down Jinhwan’s spine, his eyes filled with amusement as the older gasped from sensitivity, his hips bucking up. He stole one last kiss from the fledgling before flipping him over to his stomach, his chest against the bed, his ass in the air. 

 

Hanbin grasped both cheeks and spread them apart, blowing hot hair into Jinhwan’s entrance, the latter moaning in both embarrassment and pleasure. He leaned away and raised his hand before making contact with the left side of Jinhwan’s asscheek, the elder screaming out in pain. Hanbin leaned down, closer to Jinhwan’s thigh before leaving purple marks, drawing out his fangs to suck the thick flesh, moaning in delight at the taste of his mate’s blood.

 

Jinhwan’s blood is so intoxicating that he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Can you be a good boy for me Jinani?” Hanbin asked gently after he drank his fill and licking the excess blood from his lips and rubbing the sore cheek that had turned red from his slap. Jinhwan nodded but hissed when Hanbin spanked him again. “Use your words.” 

 

“Y-yes..” The younger smiled at his response, he loved it when Jinhwan submits to him, to make him feel in control. Hanbin hovered over the small body underneath him, brushing his ear with lips. “You think you can handle me without prep?” He whispered and smirked when he felt Jinhwan shudder.

 

Hanbin clicked his tongue when Jinhwan didn’t answer. “I guess you don’t want to be a good boy, hm? You like being a bad boy Kim Jinhwan?” Jinhwan flinched at the use of his full name, Hanbin only ever uses it when he’s mad, or worse,  _ disappointed.  _

 

Jinhwan fought back tears and opened his mouth. “No! I-I want to be a good boy, I can take it! Please!” Hanbin kissed the back of his nape and the elder relaxed, his breathing even again, taking the time to undo his pants and boxers in one go, biting back a moan as the cold air hits his cock.

 

“Of course you are Jinan. You’re a good boy,  _ my  _ good boy.” Hanbin murmured against his head as he aligned his aching member with Jinhwan’s small and pink, throbbing entrance.

 

Jinhwan whined as Hanbin continued to tease him, rubbing against his entrance but not fully entering him.

 

“Oh my god, Hanbin, just fuck me already.” Jinhwan grit his teeth, trying to push back to get him inside but the younger’s hands held his hips down.

 

“Patience,” Hanbin said sternly, his grip from Jinhwan’s hips unrelenting. “Beg for it like a good boy and I might just give it to you.” Jinhwan whimpered as Hanbin slid the tip in but only to pull out again.

 

“H-hanbin, please. I need you, baby, get in me already! Please! Fuck me till I can’t walk Kim Han-” Jinhwan screamed as Hanbin plunged his cock all the way inside of him in one thrust, tears threatening to fall from his eyes from the stretch, the younger’s member throbbing inside of him.

 

“B-bin... Ah!” Jinhwan panted as Hanbin slowly pulled all the way out before thrusting back in a little stronger. Jinhwan’s moans grew louder and higher as Hanbin pick up his speed, brushing Jinhwan’s prostate was enough to make the elder delirious.

 

Hanbin gripped Jinhwans shoulders to pull him up, knees shaking as he was hoisted up on Hanbin’s lap, legs spreading wider, and his back against Hanbin’s chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the new position allowed Hanbin to go much deeper inside him. He moaned at the squelching noises his ass made as Hanbin thrust faster.

 

“W-want to see you..” Jinhwan shakily said, purring in delight when Hanbin pulled out to turn him around before plunging right back in. He moved his hips downwards to meet with Hanbin’s thrust as he grew closer to his orgasm, nipping lightly at Hanbin’s neck before his body shook and his eyes flashed orange as he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent cry, digging his fangs into Hanbin’s once he regained consciousness.

 

Hanbin growled at the tight heat that squeezed his cock, eyes turning red as he sank his fangs into Jinhwan’s neck, releasing his load inside the elder as his tightening hole continued to milk Hanbin’s cock dry.

 

Jinhwan pulled away, Hanbin’s blood dripping from his lips as he rests his head on Hanbin’s shoulder, he sighs in content as the younger continued to suck on his blood.

 

“Love the taste of your blood Jinan, I love you so much, my good boy.” Hanbin murmured against his wound as he licked it clean.

 

“I love you too Hanbin-ah..” Jinhwan whispered as he closed his eyes from exhaustion, feeling Hanbin peppering him with kisses as he fell into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> well uhh, hope you enjoyed reading???????
> 
> this is what i did instead of my hw lol


End file.
